


What Might Have Been

by MaeveBran



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first anniversary of the date Captain Steve Rogers missed, Peggy is rescued from drinking alone by an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freneticfloetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freneticfloetry/gifts).



> I know nothing of the comic universe so this is entirely based on the movie.

Agent Peggy Carter sat in a London bar. She had her third whiskey sour in front of her and was feeling rather sorry for herself. It was fitting that she be alone on this day of all days. If she had been in the States today there would have been others she could drink with, but His Majesty’s Armed Services had declared that she return home to England after the war ended. It wasn’t that she couldn’t have had company if she wished. Several men –even some in uniform- had tried to join her, but the look she’d given them had them turning around and leaving her alone without having to speak.

She wasn’t sure what she mourned more – the loss of the man or the loss of what she might have had with him. Either way, here she was alone with her drink. Captain Steven Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America, had stood her up for a date a year ago today. It wasn’t his fault. She knew that. She also knew that saving the United States, if not the world, was a very valid, even heroic, reason to miss a date. Knowing that didn’t help the disappointment she had felt when she realized that Howard’s efforts to find Steve failed and her date had disappeared. She was glad Steve had saved those he had- really. It was just a small, selfish part of her that wished he hadn’t so he could have made their date.

“How about some fondue with that whiskey?” a voice behind her called.

Peggy turned to see her friend, Howard Stark, enter the bar. She hadn’t seen him since she had been ordered home. She had seen the official reports of his continued search but they had not spoken of it.

“Howard,” she slurred, the drinks catching up with her. “What brings you here?”

“You do, my sweet,” Howard said slipping onto the bar stool next to her. “How about we blow this joint and find somewhere quiet where we can talk,” He looked her up and down, noting the beginning signs of inebriation on her and that was not her best look. “And get something to eat?”

Peggy drained her drink and let Howard escort her to a Swiss restaurant down the street. They were seated right away and Howard ordered cheese fondue for them. The waitress hustled away after batting her eyes at Howard.

“Oh, bother,” Peggy said watching the by-play between Howard and the waitress.

 

“I was just being friendly,” Howard explained. He held up a hand to stop any further discussion. “What I want to know is why you were trying to drink the bar out of whiskey?”

“How did you even know where to find me?” Peggy asked ignoring his question.

“I flew over to see you, and to test my new airplane. When I got to your lodgings, your landlady said you had gone out. I guessed where to, knowing what today is.”

“I see. You were testing your new airplane, today? Just as a coincidence?” Peggy said, skeptically.

“Well, not exactly. I wanted to be here for the anniversary of his disappearance but the plane wasn’t ready till late yesterday. On the flight over, I realized today might be just as bad,” Howard explained.

Peggy had nothing to say to that, so she drained her water. Howard watched her, trying to figure out what else to say.

“So you really loved him, did you?” He finally asked.

Peggy sputtered and put down her glass, “I’m not sure.”

“You’re still mourning him a year later would say differently,” Howard pointed out.

“I’m not mourning him, exactly,” Peggy said.

Howard wanted to ask just what she was mourning then, but the waitress returned with the fondue. Peggy quickly skewered a chunk of bread and dipped it in the cheese, trying to forestall the questions she knew were coming. It didn’t work. Howard asked anyway.

“Then what has you sad enough to try to drink a bar dry?” Howard said as he started in on the fondue.

“It’s the unanswered question of what could have been. What might have happened. Do I think Steve was the love of my life? I’m not certain. I mourn the fact that I never got a chance to find out,” Peggy said quickly, aware that the food and water, and time without drink were beginning to sober her up. Soon enough, she would be too sober to talk like this to Howard. She was aware that in the morning when she remembered this conversation, she would want to find a battle to fight to hide from this truth she was sharing. She hoped that she would be able to blame it on the drink.

“If it’s possibilities you mourn, what about us?” Howard asked.

Peggy sputtered. “Us?”

“Haven’t you ever thought about it?” Howard suggested. “I thought I’d made my interest clear. Even Steve knew about it.”

“I knew you flirted with me, but I never thought . . .” Peggy trailed off.

“That I was serious? I was,” Howard answered. “So how about it?”

“Let’s finish diner, then we’ll see,” Peggy answered as she speared another piece of bread and dipped it in the cheese.

Peggy woke the next morning in a strange room. She looked `around her and sighed. What had she done last night? Where was she? She remembered being with Howard at the fondue place. Had they done anything she would regret later? Where were her clothes? She was wearing just her undergarments. In a panic, Peggy grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her before venturing forth to find Howard.

She found him in the kitchen- cooking, of all improbable things.

“Hey sweetheart, how’d you sleep?” Howard said as he dished the eggs he’d been cooking on to a waiting plate.  
“Uh, fine, I guess,” Peggy replied. “Howard, did we. . .?”

“No. You weren’t too steady on your feet after we ate and walked back to the Stork Club for my car, so I brought you here.” Howard said as he handed her a plate.

“Then did you undress me?” Peggy asked as she awkwardly shifted the blanket to keep covered and take the plate.

“No, my housekeeper, Mrs. Jarvis, did,” Howard answered as he led her to the table.

Peggy took her seat and looked around for Mrs. Jarvis. She didn’t see anyone but her and Howard.

“It’s her day off,” Howard gestured to their breakfast. “Hence my cooking.”

“Oh,” Peggy said, as she addressed her eggs.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Then Howard asked, “Have you thought any more about that question I asked you last night.

Peggy sputtered, “Question? What question?”

“You know, the one about how if I died or went missing, would you morn the missed opportunity with me . . . like you do with Steve?”

Peggy thought for a moment and answered, “Yes…yes I would.”

“So how ‘bout we explore those possibilities,” Howard asked.

“Yes. I’d like that, very much.” Peggy answered with a shy smile.


End file.
